


Broken Little Us

by DirectorOfShield



Series: Open Your Eyes and See That You Are Loved [1]
Category: Iron Man: Armored Adventures, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Singer is Bruce Banner, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Father Figure Fury, Fury's only nice to Tony, Howard Stark Is a Dick, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Insecure Tony Stark, M/M, Multi, Physical Abuse, Slow build Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Some SPN characters pop up, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony's adopted by Bucky and Steve, Tony's the only one that can call him Nick, mild homophobia, nice Fury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirectorOfShield/pseuds/DirectorOfShield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from AvengerKink</p>
<p>Tony's adopted by Steve and Bucky</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kill It With A Tire

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky and Steve are a couple and they'd like to start a family. But, knowing how many older kids need families, and having been through a lot themselves growing up, they decide to foster a teenager. They end up with Tony who has had a rough life of his own.
> 
> I'm leaving this wide open. Do whatever you want. A short scene sometime after they've been together a while, a longer piece from the beginning, ANYTHING. I don't care if it's an AU, what Tony's background is, if Bucky is Winter Soldier-y or not... or what (if any) sensitive or triggering topics you hit. No need to even check with me, I'll love anything :)
> 
>  
> 
> [Prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/20598.html?thread=49877110#t49877110)
> 
>  
> 
> Steve/Bucky isn’t really my ship, but I couldn’t let this go.  
> Bucky was frozen with Steve, and his arm was injured in the crash, so he does have a prosthetic arm, but later Tony makes one that’s the cannon metal arm.
> 
> Bucky works for Shield with Steve.  
> Tony is 15.  
> Winter Soldier is a good guy.
> 
> There is mildish homophobia. 
> 
> I don’t go into detail about Bucky’s arm until its Tony’s POV.

**Broken Little Us - Kill It With A Tire**

Fury looked at the boy who was laying on the hospital bed asleep. The pump that was helping him breath was going up and down, _scruuuh-bink, scruuuh-bink._ He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the window.

“Sir?” He felt Maria gripping his shoulder. He looked at her, the emotions he was feeling wasn’t showing on his face, but rather his eyes.

“That kid’s gonna wake up an orphan.” He but his lip as looked at the boy again. “If he wakes up.”

He could still remember when the boy was just ten. Which was five years ago, the last time he saw him, on his tenth birthday.

_He could see a kid running past the window, creating shadows across the curtains. He knocked on the grand wooden door._

_“Yes?” The door opened to a smiling butler. He held up the present that was in his hands. The butler nodded and called for his tiny master._

_“I’m not tiny Jarvis!” Was said before the door fully opened, showing a small little boy, bright brown eyes, and a mob of brunet on top of his head._

_“Uncle Nic!” The little boy yelled, attacking him in a hug._

_“Hey Tony.” He smiled. “My, you’ve gotten big!” Nick ruffled Tony’s hair. He came right under Nick’s ribcage._

_“Aunt Peggy said so too.” Tony smiled up at him, showing his dimples._

_“Is she-“ Tony frowned._

_“No, she left a little bit ago. Something about bad guys.” Then his eyes widened. “We’re still outside! Come on in!” He pulled Nick to the couch, which was covered in present and wrapping paper. Possibly (most likely) from toys that Tony got from Jarvis, Peggy, and the other servants._

_“Happy birthday.” Nick handed him the cardboard box when they sat down, him on the coach, and Tony on the coffee table. Tony pulled at the top and gasped as he looked inside._

_“No way.” He whispered, pulling out a round metal disk that was painted red, white, and blue. He gasped again as he looked at what was under it. He carefully set the shield next to him to take out the red gloves and boats and a blue uniform._

_“It’s…it’s…the best present ever.” He set the box next to the shield and flung himself at Nick. “Thank you.”_

_“Anything for my favorite little man.” He hugged Tony back just as tightly._

“Sir?” Maria asked as she saw Fury walk away.”Sir, where are you going?” She looked back at Howard’s son on the bed before she went after the director.

——— 

Bucky slammed the door of his car, fuming with anger. He started punching the steering wheel.

“ _Stupid._ People are _stupid_ , and _ignorant. And judgmental._ ” He yelled as the car horn kept going off everytime he punched it. He _hated_ the people inside the foster care facility.

“Oh, I’m sorry, we can’t let you adopt!” He punched harder. “The child will need a father _and a mother.”_ He said in a whiny high pitched voice, then screamed at the steering wheel. Dropping his head on it, making the horn blare endlessly, he cried. Cried because him and Steve, were just that, a we, an us, a couple of people. _Never a family. No sports games, or dance recitals, or just anything the kid would be into. No family outings, or movie night, not coming home to a house filled with the brim of uninvited teens for a secret 'Parents Out Of Town' party._ He looked up when he heard taping on his side window. He sneered at the woman that was outside. _The woman who denied him a child to call his own_. He rolled down the window, still sneering at her.

“Excuse me sir.” She smiled at him sickly, obvious disgust on her face as she tried to be polite.

“Your honking is disturbing the working men and woman inside. And so is your presence, so if you would kindly leave the premises.”

“I was just about to.” He rolled up his window, and put the car into reverse. As he stared her in the eyes, he backed up into her _precious flower bed_ , watching the horror stuck her face as he kill them with his back tire before he drove away.

Sighing, he called Steve as he went on the freeway. Being denied a fifth time was going to crush the big guy, but he had to.

“Ste-“

“Come to back to Shield. Now.” Then Steve hung up. He blinked at his phone then looked back up to pay attention on the road, and catch the next ramp to downtown New York to go to HQ. At least he got a distraction to focus his attention on.

_I wonder what happened now._


	2. Flames And Fanboys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More hurt!Tony (I am so morbid to my baby.)

**Broken Little Us - Flames and Fanboys**

_Tony stumbled through flames, coughing and hacking a storm. He kept hitting the walls, hurting his arms and back._

_"Dad!" He called out before hacking again, covering his fist in blood._

_"Howard!" All he could he was the roaring flames._

_He was thrown to the floor by another blast, making his chest feel like it was sizzling, boiling even. He could feel the blood seep through to his arms as he tried to protect the injury._

_Then he felt a sharp pain in his chest, like something was poking him. That it was inside of him, hurting him. That's when he felt a jolt of electricity that flung him against the wall._

"He's going into cardiac arrest."

_No, that's not, that's not what he remembers._

"Clear."

_He felt the jolt again, making him cry out in pain._

"He's not responding."

_Tony whimpered, closing in around himself._

"Clear."

_He screamed in agony as the next jolt came before everything went black._

\-----

Bucky walked through Shield HQ, dodging people that normal would just eye him from their desks. He walked up to the Level 8 hallway, scanned his ID, groaning as he saw that this hallway was busier than the one he just went through. He sighed, then pushed his way through, and marched right up to Steve.

"What the _fuck_ is happening?"

"I have no clue, they won't tell me anything."

They walked into Coulson's abandoned office.

“Did they tell you where Fury is? Because I’ve never seen HQ this busy since the Hulk destroyed half of Detroit.”

“He was called to the emergency room before I could ask him what was happening. And a group of agents blocked me from following him.” Steve rubbed a gloved hand down his face. He was covered in dirt from his mission in the Pacific with Widow.

Then Bucky realized something. He looked over at Coulson’s computer.

“I bet his password involves his favorite superhero.” Bucky smiled, walking towards the computer before Steve grabbed his arm.

“We are _not_ hacking into Shield.”

“Do you want answers or not?” Steve looked between him and the computer.

“ _Fine._ But if we get caught,”

“Which we won’t.”

“How do you know that?”

“I just do. Now, would the password be _’CaptainAmericaRulez’_ or would it be _’AmericasNumber1Fanboy’_? Bucky snickered as Steve hit him upside the head.

——

Fury paced back and forth, creating an oval on the gray carpet of the waiting room. He couldn’t sit still, and bouncing in his would make his more antsy. He stopped and looked up when a doctor came through the swinging metal doors that Tony went in an hour ago.

“What’s wrong with him?” Fury demanded.

“It’s his heart. There’s shrapnel in his chest that if we remove, he’ll die, but if we don’t, he’ll still die, but just slowly and painfully. He has a couple days at most if we leave it in there.”

“That’s it?” Fury glared at the trembling doctor. “That’s _all_ you fuckers have? Aren’t you suppose to be _smart, intelligent_! Isn’t that why I _fucking hired_ you! You’re suppose to find a way to _save him dammit_!”

“Sir, we’re doing everything we can-“

“ _Well there’s got to be something_!"

“Howard had some prototypes that would help, but it’s stuff we don’t understand sir.” The doctor gulped. “We’ve tried _everything_. Thought of anything that would work. And there was nothing.”

Fury breathed heavily through his nose with his hands on his hips. He rubbed his forehead in thought.

“You said he had a couple of days with the shrapnel still inside of him correct?”

“Yes sir, but I don-“

“Wait until he wakes up and show him those prototypes your talking about.” The doctor nodded.

“Yes sir.” The doctor started to go back through the double doors when Fury spoke up.

“Can I see him?” The doctor was about to say no, but one look at the guy he could tell that he was going to go to the room, with or without permission.

“Right this way sir."


End file.
